zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Larp Club
Life in ZPD was full of hard work, but even that was not without entertainment every once in a while when it was time to relax. A lot of this was hosted by the gregarious dispatch of the department, Benjamin Clawhauser. This time, he had started a brand new larp club among the members of ZPD and their friends. They would roleplay different scenarios every once in a while. This time, it was a medieval fantasy theme. Clawhauser himself was now at the rec room of the ZPD, waiting for everybody to gather. Since he was the leader of the larp club, he was playing the role of the king, with regal red robes and a crown in his head. "It´s a fitting compromise that I´m in charge during work, and you´re in charge during fun. Our specialities get to shine that way, so to speak", Bogo said, who was the strongman with an axe and Viking-like attire on him. "You´re right about it", Clawhauser smiled. Fangmayer, Wolford and the rest were meeting at a different spot because they were playing the role of the opposing team. Some of the friends of the ZPD members were there already though, like Finnick as a hooded thief or Gideon in a colorful minstrel outfit. All of the clothes and props were highly authentic looking, as Clawhauser had ordered them from the best prop company in Zootopia. It wasn´t long until the two important members showed up too. Nick and Judy, in the roles of a sorcerer and a princess. Nick wore forest-green robes with a hat and a staff, and Judy was in a purplish dress and a crown. She also had a sword with her. "You make for a wonderful princess, Judy. All you need now is to sing and have a cute sidekick", Nick said. "I already have the latter. Funny though he´s also my love interest too", she laughed. "Ah, here you two are. Now we can begin", Clawhauser said. "As you wish, Your Majesty", Nick bowed before the king. "Ahem. As you may know, my only daughter is about to inherit the throne, but in order to do so, we need to find the mystical scepter in Tundratown. I´m sending an escort to go along with her", Clawhauser explained. "With honor, father", Judy got into the role. "She needs a fierce strongman, a cunning thief, an optimistic minstrel and a wise sorcerer in her company during her quest", the cheetah noted. "Cunning fox. That´s not stereotyping at all", Finnick laughed. "The road will be dangerous. It is full of brigands and creatures of darkness. If you survive them, the victory will be yours", Clawhauser said. "Too bad they´re our folks just acting along. I´d love to fight off the Evil Queen Bellwether and her Dark Knight Doug", Nick told Judy who nodded. "Go now! May the stars light your way and be brave!" Clawhauser declared as the group got going. The six travelers treaded soon through the city of Tundratown. "Lets keep together and try not to draw attention", Bogo said. Suddenly, a limo drove past them. It was the Big family car driven by Manchas. "Oh look Dad, they´re larping!" Fru Fru pointed out of the window. "What, darling?... Oh, Judy´s there, what´s with the costume? Guess she is a performer after all", Mr. Big joked as the car drove off. "Sorceror Wilde, what do you see?" Judy asked. "My instincts tell me...that the trove is up the mountain! Let us travel there, Your Highness", the fox bowed before her, pointing at a large hill. At the hill, the group took a "campsite break" which was really just a coffee break. In his bard role, Gideon tried to sing his cover of Try Everything, which didn´t exactly sound the best coming out of his mouth. "This is fun! I´ll gladly play along in this club next time too", Judy smiled. "Me too. I´ll play any kind of role as long as I get to have fun with you", Nick told. After the break, the team was under attack by a barbarian group led by Fangmayer, Wolford and McHorn. Bogo pulled out his axe, Judy her sword and Nick his staff. "Protect the Princess at all costs!" Gideon said, fighting with a bow and arrows. "With all respect, I can fight too", Judy said, blocking Wolford´s attack. "Back off, fools!" Nick waved his staff, pretending to shoot fireballs. Finally, they reached a treasure trove where they were supposed to find the scepter. "This needs a thief", Finnick climbed up a rock formation and found the keys leading to the main chamber. Judy couldn´t help but giggle as they entered the chamber. The scepter was a toy, and it was guarded by Officer Higgins in a cheap dragon costume. "Really?" she snickered. "Well even Clawhauser´s budget has its limits", Bogo couldn´t help but chuckle too himself. "Roar roar!" Higgins stayed in his role. Nick went into a battle position and faced off against the beast. Eventually he defeated the hippo in the dragon costume. "My hero!" Judy hugged him as she went to get the scepter. "Anything for Your Majesty", he said. Soon the group was back at Clawhauser with the scepter. "Excellent, my heroes! Now the Princess can rise on her throne at last!" Clawhauser left the chair as Judy sat on it. "I shall knight you all....especially you, oh mighty sorceror", she said to her kneeling underlings. "What an honor", Nick said as she kissed him. "This was such a great game we had today. Next week, we will play as these same characters, but switching roles a bit. Bogo will be the king next time, and he´ll set the task then. I´ll be getting stuff ready for a western larp and an Arabian nights themed one too for next month", Clawhauser said as the club was dismissed. "I wonder what our roles will be next time?" Judy asked Nick as they left the building. "Doesn´t matter. Any kind of role will be fine by me. You´re the best playmate for these kinds of games", the fox patted her on the back. "Same to you, dear. Can´t wait for new adventures", Judy was excited. Roleplaying brought out the more playful and theatrical side in her, and she loved it. The next week, the group gathered at the same place. Bogo sat on the throne, with McHorn now as the strongman, Clawhauser as the minstrel and Wolford as a thief. "Tonight, my brave men, we must make a diplomatic mission to the local village and protect it from the forces of darkness", Bogo announced. Finnick and Gideon were now cast as the villagers there. "It´s not much different of our everyday routine when you think about it", Clawhauser whispered to Wolford. "And as always, there is escort needed. Thankfully, our sorceress is more than willing to do it for our new princess", Bogo smiled. Judy and Nick entered the room. But this time Judy was in the robes and staff, and a blushing Nick was in the dress and the crown of the princess. "I hope I´m good in this role", the fox smiled sheepishly. "Of course you are, I`ll protect you. Not to mention you look ravishing in all that, Your Majesty", Judy giggled and kissed Nick on the cheek. Even though he felt a little silly dressed up like that, Nick knew that it was just for fun. And he was willing to play along in any game with Judy like that. "Are you ready for this important task?" Bogo smiled mischievously at Nick. "With pleasure", Nick said in a falsetto voice and curtseyed. The larp during that day went on just as well as the previous one. Nick and Judy were more than exciting to see what other roles were in store for them in the future. Category:Roleplaying stories Category:Oneshots